


Our Moments

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Harry, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Top Louis, YouTubers - Freeform, famous but not in one direction, mommy harry, vlogger louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “louis i swear, get the camera off me” harry whines putting his hand up.“i’m just trying to capture my babies” louis smiles.—louis and harry are youtubers and louis decides to document harry’s pregnancy to his subscribers.





	Our Moments

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here, not sure how things work. wish me luck.

“louis i swear, get the camera off me” harry whines putting his hand up.

“i’m just trying to capture my babies” louis smiles.

harry rubs his stomach, “i’m only a month along, louis” 

louis shrugs, “so? i want to capture progress.” 

“louis i’m sure your subscribers, who are 70% male, don’t want baby bump progression videos.” harry points out.

“you’re right, but i won’t post them. either you can or we keep them, like normal families do.” 

harry gets up and takes the camera out of louis’ hands and walks to the bathroom. he faces the camera to the mirror and pulls up his shirt. 

“this is how big you are right now honey,” harry rubs his tummy with his one available hand, shirt almost sliding back down. “and you will get much bigger. we just have to wait.”

harry doesn’t notice louis coming into the bathroom (too focused on his belly) so he jumps when arms are wrapped around him, but when he does he leans into them. 

“and a long wait that will seem.” louis includes 

•••

“what’s up lads, it’s louis with a rare sit down video.” louis shifts in his seat looking off camera to harry standing holding up two thumbs. “as you can tell, videos have been more inconsistent. i know you all have noticed because i’ve received countless twitter mentions and dms about it. no it’s not because ‘i’ve run out of ideas’.” 

louis motions to harry to come in shot. “it’s because-“ louis stops waiting for harry. he looks at louis dumbly. “harry...” 

“oh! i’m pregnant.” he giggles hugging his belly. 

louis shakes his head shooing harry away to talk about their baby by himself to the camera. he genuinely is very excited for their first child. they both knew they wanted them but weren’t exactly trying when they actually did conceive. the couple has no regrets though.

after talking for a while louis says goodbye to the camera and immediately turns it off and transfers the footage to his laptop to edit. 

——

editing didn’t take a long time. when louis was done he pressed upload and ran. he wasn’t scared of anything, he was just excited. “harry! harry love, it’s uploading.” louis yells out to where ever harry is. 

“that good love.” harry appears out of no where. “my next appointment is in a few days. my mum wants to come with me this time, is that alright.” 

louis’ been going to every appointment for the past 2 months. even the very first when harry went to confirm a test he took a week prior. 

“sure but, make sure i get one of the sonagrams.” louis doesn’t argue because he knew it would only be a matter of time where he couldn’t go to every single appointment. “of course babe. how much time does the video have to upload?” harry asks running a hand through louis’ hair. somehow he had made his way to the computer chair louis was sitting in. 

“about 2 more minutes.” 

“i’m excited.” 

“so am i love”


End file.
